Mama Who?
by bitchdoilooklikeawizard
Summary: Valkubaby says her first words. [This can be found in the Valkubaby Story Collection.]


"Aoife is in her playpen," Tamsin announced to Bo as she closed the bedroom door. "We have a few minutes..."

Bo turned around and looked at Tamsin with a truly exhausted expression and breathily answered, "Great..."

Tamsin sauntered over behind Bo and placed her hands on Bo's shoulders. She guided Bo over to the wall and gently pressed her up against it. Bo looked down, smirked, and exhaled slowly through her nose. She looked over her left shoulder out of the corner of her brown eyes at Tamsin. Tamsin put her own head lightly on Bo's shoulder, kissed her cheek, and moved down to kiss her neck. Bo's eyes closed and she bit her bottom lip as the blonde's hands moved from her shoulders down her sides, never losing contact. Just as Tamsin began to pull Bo's black shirt up, a noise interrupted them.

"Say 'Mama!'" Dyson's voice echoed through the walls.

"Shit," Tamsin muttered. "Well, that killed the mood."

"We better go see what he's up to," Bo sighed.

"Or what he wants," Tamsin countered. Bo shook her head as she readjusted her shirt and opened the door for Tamsin. The two women walked downstairs to find the shapeshifter in the playpen with Aoife-how he fit in there was a complete mystery to them. The baby looked even smaller than she really was next to his tall, muscular build.

"Guys, guys, guys... she's trying to talk!" Dyson exclaimed with a wide grin and his silvery-blue eyes shining.

"Yeah..." Tamsin replied flatly. She leaned against the doorframe and put a hand on her hip. "So what're you doing here?"

"Oh. You know, just thought I'd drop by," Dyson responded. He turned to Aoife. "Say... 'Mama!'"

"Well that's... very... kind of you," Bo said through an exasperated sigh as she ran her hand through her hair. Dyson didn't pick up on the frustration the two women had with him and obliviously continued talking to the infant in an abnormally high voice.

"Say 'Mama,' Aoife!" he commanded with a friendly tone. "C'mon, Aoife!"

"Listen, Wolfman..." Tamsin cleared her throat and looked over at Bo for a moment before continuing. "I think she'll talk when she's ready, so if you don't mind... Could you maybe shut up and scooch? Because-"

"But... But..." Dyson protested. "But I already taught her how to howl!"

"You did _what!?_" the two women shouted in unison.

"Yeah!" Dyson answered. "It's great. She's a natural!"

Tamsin's hand moved from her hip up to her face to pinch the bridge of her nose as she shook her head. Bo's hand moved up to the side of her face to rub her temple, as if to rub an annoying pain away, then went to her forehead and rested there.

"Ready?" he asked them, still oblivious to what they thought about this. He turned to face Aoife. "One... Two... Three!"

And on her cue, Aoife began howling and Dyson joined her. The two women's eyes widened and their jaws clenched shut as they listened to the shapeshifter's howl harmonize with their child's. Once they finished, Dyson looked up at the women with an expectant look in his eyes. He waited and waited, but the women never gave him a response.

"_Well?_"

"That's... really... something..." Bo managed to get out, trying not to hurt Dyson's feelings. Tamsin shot her a look.

"She's not a wolf, you know. We are trying to get her to talk, not make woof-woof noises," Tamsin told Dyson with a strained voice. In response, Aoife barked causing Bo to jump a little. Tamsin rolled her eyes and added, "But I see you've already taken care of that too."

Dyson nodded excitedly with a toothy grin. Aoife started to make little vocal noises, preventing the adults from saying anything more, each one wanting to hear what she might have to say.

"Mmm..." the baby tried. The three adults leaned forward, eager as puppies, waiting for Aoife to get the sounds right.

"Mam..." the baby uttered softly, trying again. Bo and Dyson both had the biggest smiles on their faces, but Tamsin was having a tough time managing her own. She felt stupid whenever she had a smile like that on her face. She looked down, softly cleared her throat, looked back over at Aoife, and pressed her lips together.

"Mammm..." the baby had a look of pure concentration on her face. Tamsin's smile broke out on her face and she used her hand to cover her mouth.

"Mama..." the baby finally managed to get out. Bo and Tamsin could feel their hearts swell with the proudness of their baby's accomplishment and the adorability of it.

"She called me!" the two women exclaimed in unison. Their heads snapped quickly to look at one another. Tamsin's green eyes held a look of determination and Bo's brown eyes seemed challenging. Dyson picked up on the competivity between the Valkyrie and the Succubus. His suddenly nervous eyes darted back and forth between the two women's expressions.

"And with that..." he muttered to himself. "I gotta go. Bye!"

He jumped up, stepped awkwardly out of the playpen, and dashed out of the house, letting the door slam behind him.

"She called _me_..." Bo repeated, clarifying what she believed.

"That's where you're wrong, _Sweetie_. She called _me_," Tamsin countered.

"Tamsin..." Bo's voice sounded as if what she was saying was a warning. "We can work this out. It was me."

Tamsin stared Bo down for a minute before rolling her eyes and saying, "Alright. Fine. Aoife called you. But next time, she is calling me."

Bo's intense expression melted away, leaving a satisfied one behind.

"But don't think you're getting off so easy," Tamsin warned. "You owe me."

"Like what?" Bo asked suspiciously.

Tamsin's eyes looked up the stairs before meeting Bo's curious brown eyes.

"I'm sure we can figure something out."

_[End.]_


End file.
